musictherapyactivitiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Song Quotes Songwriting
Song Quote Songwriting is a great way for individuals to focus on their own project and then express themselves confidently within a group. It is also a great way for an MT-BC to assess an individual's functioning level, cognitive orientation, mood, interests, musical preferences, and abilty to interact with others. Activities The Song Quote Songwriting activity provides participants with a list of quotes from patient preferred or topical song lyrics (or song titles as a variation) and asks each person to select which lines to use before cutting those selected lines out, arranging them to create their own poem/song, and pasting them in their own new order. Their new song can be read aloud and discussed. If able, you may begin by suggesting that the finished product tell a story or move from what the person feels now to where they want to go. Quotes can be made into a collage if easier than sequenced into a new poem/song. For a clean, quick to prepare print out to use in several different interventions, see this Song Quotes Songwriting PDF. Unstable patients should be given quotes that have already been cut out, or pages that have been cut almost all the way across the page so that they can be ripped off; the hyperlinked PDF incldues three pages of quotes divided by quick cut guides matched across the entire document so that all pages can be cut simultaneously. Resources Rock Wisdom is a collection of quotes with several ways to search. Pages are slow to load. Song Quotesgives new contemporary song quotes daily. ThinkExist is a resource for quotes (which can be slipped into your projects!), but you can narrow you search to song lyrics. Example Song Lyric Quotes "All you need is love, love. Love is all you need." -The Beatles "And in the end, the love you take is equal to the love you make." -The Beatles "Bound by wild desire, I fell into a ring of fire." -Johnny Cash "Catch up with your past, before it catches up with you." -Robert Palmer "Change your words into truths, and then change that truth into love." -Stevie Wonder "Every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." -Semisonic "Help me if you can, I'm feeling down, and I do appreciate you being 'round. Help me get my feet back on the ground. Won't you please, please help me." -The Beatles "I hope the actions speak the words they can." -Linkin Park "I drank too much last night, got bills to pay, my head just feels in pain." -Dido "I'll take a risk, take a chance, make a change." -Kelly Clarkson "I'm in repair, I'm not together but I'm getting there." -John Mayer "I need to be with myself and center, clarity, peace, and serenity." -Fergie "I've got to admit it's getting better, it's a little better all the time." -The Beatles "I was scared, I was scared, tired and underprepared." -Coldplay "Let me apologize to begin with." -Linkin Park "Most things I worry about never happen anyways." -Tom Petty "Take me home to the place I belong." -John Denver "The future's so bright that I gotta wear shades." -Timbuk3 "The good ol' days weren't always good, and tomorrow ain't as bad as it seems." -Billy Joel "There are many things that I would like to say to you, but I don'tknow how." -Oasis "Troubles will come, and they will pass." -Lynyrd Skynyrd "We'd like to help you learn to help yourself." -Simon & Garfunkel "Well I've been afraid of changing." -Fleetwood Mac "Well my hands are shaky and my knees are weak, I can't seem to stand on my own two feet." -Elvis "Well please don't ask me what's on my mind, I'm a little mixed up by I'm feelin' fine." -Elvis "Where am I to go, now that I've gone too far?" -Golden Earring "You're having a hard time and lately you don't feel so good. you're only human, you're allowed to make your share of mistakes." -Billy Joel Example Song Titles "Ain't No Mountain High Enough," by Marvin Gaye "Amazing Grace" "Don't Stop Believing," by Journey "Don't Worry, Be Happy," by Bobby McFerrin "Dream On," by Aerosmith "How to Save a Life," by The Fray "I Believe I Can Fly," by R. Kelly "I Can't Get No Satisfaction," The Rolling Stones "I Can See Clearly Now," by Johnny Nash "It's My Life," Bon Jovi "I Will Survive," by Gloria Gaynor "Lean On Me," by Bill Withers "Stayin' Alive," by the Bee Gees "Strength, Courage & Wisdom," by India.Arie "Survivor," by Destiny's Child "The Best Is Yet to Come," by Michael Buble "You've Got a Friend," by James Taylor References Further Reading Contributors James E. Riley, MM, MT-BC Category:Academic Skills Category:Songwriting and Lyric Convergence Category:Decision Making, Problem Solving Category:Emotions Category:Executive Functions Category:Language, Speech, and Communication Skills Category:Memories Category:Self-Awareness and Insight Category:Verbal and/or Vocal Responses Category:Background Music Category:Adjustment to Life Changes or Temporary or Permanent Changes in Ability Category:Adolescents Category:Substance Abuse Problems Category:Mental Health